NO ES AMOR ES OBSESION!
by PheobeGwendolynSheperd
Summary: Kowalski y marlene empazaron a salir juntos,pero no es por amor lo que siente el,entonces¿por que sale con ella?. en skipper depiertan sentimientos que no sentia cuando ve a marlene y a kowalski juntos.¿sera amor?. conforma pasan los dias kowalski se vuelve mas posesivo,celoso y obsesivo con ella,hasta que sucede un malentendido y la secuetra,y la obliga a hacer cosas que no quiere


Hollaaaaaaaa…se que no termino ninguno de mis fics ,pero bueno se me ocurrion esta idea dormida.

todo se explicara conforme le aveznze al fic.

Xxx

prologo

Cuando desperte me vi encerrada en una jaula. Estaba en un cuarto me di la vuelta vi que habia algo de luz en la jaula,la jaula tenia una cama,peluches y un ¿paquete?.

Fui por el paquete haber que habia adentro,la caja era blanca y algo grande,cuando la abri habia algo que no me esperaba ver:bragas de color negro y rojo.

-¿que es esto?- me pregunte a mi misma sin esperar respuesta,pero al parecer me equivoque.

-me alegra que ya hallas despertado,¿sabes? Si hubieras seguido inconciento por una hora mas no hubiera aguantado las ganas de atarte a la cama y empezar a besarte en el cuello- una sombra se acercaba a mi jaula.

-kowalski- solo pude pronunciar ese nombre ahora lo recuerdo todo.

Flashback.

Estaba en mi habitat sentada en el sol,pensando en lo que me dijeron Stacey y skipper.

Hasta que escuche que alguien venia a mi y me abrazaba por detras.

-hola,conejita llena de amor – me saludo Kowalski con ese tono chiple que ponia veces.

-hola – salude algo incomoda.

Me pare.

-kowalski quiero hablar contigo.-le dije intentando sonar lo mas suave y cuidadosamente possible.

-claro,amorcito relleno de chocolate – me miro con ojos soñadores.

-en primera tienes que dejar de llamarme asi –

-ok –

Entramos a mi cueva.

-ok,mira como te digo esto- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-pues,dimelo y ya- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junta a mi.

-ok,mira,eres un gran chico,eres genial,divertido y todo eso y la verdad me gustaria que tu y yo…- me interrumpio.

-ahhh,ya entendi – dijo Kowalski tomandome de la mano (o pata ) – lo que tu quieres es que tu y yo sogamos conociendonos –

-si exacto,eso es lo que quiero – habia dicho feliz pensando que el habia entendido lo que realmente queria decir.

-no necesitas palabras para decirmelo – empezo a inclinarse a mi hasta que quede debajo de el y el encima de mi – se necesitan acciones.

Esas palabras fueron dichas de una manera lujuriosa,hambrienta. senti su respiracion en mi cuello.

-creeme, yo tambien he esperado para este momento en el que pudiera hacerte mia- empezo a besarme el cuello lujuriosamente.

Me quede paralizada !esto no es lo que yo queria decir!.intente quitarlo de encima de mi pero el ponia Resistencia.

-no,espera,esto no es lo que queria decirte,yo…-iba decir lo que realmente queria decirlo pero me beso en ese mismo instante en los labios.

-tranquila,sere de lo mas cuidadoso ,dijo mirandome a los ojos de una manera hambrienta – sabiendo que eres virgen.

-¿que? – alze mis manos paa retenerlo y para que no siguiera,pero el era mas fuerte que yo ,tomo mis manos y las puso aun lado deteniendolas con sus aletas y me empezo a besar los pechos y el cuello - !detente! !quitate de encima de mi!. – le exigi.

-marlene – al parecer no me estaba poniendo atencion por que me empezaba a lamer el vientre.

-!quiero terminar! - !listo lo dije!,espero que no se valla a enojar.

Al parecer no,por que se quito de encima de mi. y yo para no correr riesgos me levanter de la cama y me aleje un poco de el.

El solo me miro herido y en ese momento empeze a sentir lastima por el y mire hacia el suelo para evitar verguenza,y cuando levanter la Mirada,por que pense que el estaria arrentido por sus actos,!pero no! al contrario el estaba enfrente de mi y con una Mirada llena de ira.

Me tomo del brazo con fuerza,que claro que me dolio.

-¿por que rompes conmigo? -

-me latimas-

-!dime! es por skipper,¿no es cierto? – su Mirada echaba chispas de furia,yo solo me quede atonita,incapaz de decir algo o moverme - !lo sabia! – me tomo con mas fuerza,y me tomo del otro brazo con su otra aleta y me agito – primero doris,despues Stacey y ahora tu.- dejo de agitarme y me abofeteo.

Estaba en el suelo.

-eso no es la razon,si tan solo escucharas – le dije .me levante para irme,pero alparecer el fue mas rapido ,y me tomo del brazo para lanzarme a la pared con fuerza.

-escuchame,marlene,y escuchame bien –sus ojos estaban vacios – puedo soporar la idea de perder a doris y a Stacey,pero a ti – con la aleta libre que tenia me toco salvajemente cada parte de mis cuerpo de la cintura a los pechos.- no pienso dejarte ir y si es necesario secuestrarte,para encargarme de que el ni nadie se interponga en nuestro camino,lo hare – dijo esa ultima palabra en un susurro.

-sueltame – le dije intentando no mostrarme vulnerable ante el.

-¿por que deberia hacerlo? – me dijo relamiendo mi cuello.

-por que …por que tu me prometiste que jamas me harias daño.- derrame una puequeña lagrima.

-por que deberia mantener mi promesa si tu no mantuviste la tuya.-

-¿de que hablas? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-ah,ahora no recuerdas la promesa – me lamio la mejilla y me hablo en un susurro - tu promesa fue de amarme siempre,¿lo olvidas?-

-yo no prometi tal cosa. – dije intentando salir de esa pared y de su cuerpo.

-!sueltame ,ya!-

-no-

Grite ayuda.

Pero justo cuando grite ayuda, todo me envolvio en negro.

Fin del flashback.

Xxx

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,que les parecio ,si les gusto por favor necesito almenos 3 reviews para darle el Segundo cap. De !No es amor,es obsession!. Y ademas decidi darle una pequeña oportunidad a marski,claro que en esta historia tambien hay skilene.

PD

No se si sepan,pero ya subi el capirulo 10 de rubinrot.

Ate.

Phoebe.


End file.
